The Powercut/Transcript
Narrator: It is evening. Peppa and George are in the sitting room dancing to their favorite song. Daddy Pig is in the hallway vacuuming the carpet. And Mummy Pig is in her study doing important work on her computer. Mummy Pig: Oh. Peppa Pig: Oh. Daddy Pig: Oh. Peppa Pig: Mummy, Daddy, It’s gone all dark, and the music is broken. Daddy Pig: And my vacuum won’t work. Muumy Pig: And my computer has switched off. Peppa and George: Ooh. Narrator: Mummy Pig tries the light switch, but the lights do not come on. Mummy Pig: It must be a power cut. Peppa Pig:snorts What’s a power cut. Mummy Pig: A power cut is when there is no electricity. Peppa Pig: What’s “electrickety”? Daddy Pig: Electricity is what makes everything in our house work. Peppa Pig: Will the “electrickety” come back again? Daddy Pig: Yes, but in the meantime, we need to find a torch. Mummy Pig: I think there’s a torch in the cellar. Daddy Pig: Okay, I’ll go and get it. Mummy Pig: Will you be okay, Daddy? Daddy Pig: Oh-ho, I’ll be fine. I can see very well in the dark. sounds: and clanking Daddy Pig: Who put that there? Mummy Pig: Ooh. Peppa Pig: Daddy, are you okay? Daddy Pig: Yes, it’s just a bit dark down here. sounds: [ banging and clanking] Mummy Pig: Oh, I’ve just remembered, I think the torch is in the kitchen. Peppa and George: giggling Mummy Pig: Aha. Narrator: Mummy Pig has found the torch. Peppa Pig: Can I hold the torch, Mummy? Mummy Pig: Okay. Peppa Pig: giggling George, look at me. Narrator: Peppa is making a funny face. George: crying Mummy Pig: Don’t worry, George. It’s only Peppa. George: laughing Mummy Pig: Oh, we’d better tell Daddy we found the torch. sounds: and clattering Narrator: Daddy is still in the cellar looking for the torch. Daddy Pig: I’m sure it’s here somewhere. Peppa Pig: Daddy, we found the torch. Luckily, it was in the kitchen all the time. Daddy Pig: What a stroke of luck. laughing Mummy Pig: snorts Now we just have to wait until the electricity comes back. Peppa Pig: How long will that be, exactly? Daddy Pig: Uh, I would say exactly…a long time. Peppa and George: Oh. Peppa Pig: But George and I want to do some dancing. snorts I know what we can do. We can watch some television. Oh, it won’t go on. Daddy Pig and Mummy Pig: laughter Daddy Pig: snorts The TV needs electricity too. Peppa Pig: Does it? Daddy Pig and Mummy Pig: Yes. Peppa Pig: Oh. Now what are we going to do? Mummy Pig: In the olden days, when there was no television, children would have to make their own games. Peppa Pig: Hmm… I know! snorts I need a cardboard box. Narrator: What is Peppa doing? Peppa Pig: snorts Mummy, will you cut a hole in this box for me? Daddy Pig: What for? Peppa Pig: You’ll see. Narrator: Mummy Pig is cutting a hole in the cardboard box. Mummy Pig: There you are, Peppa. Peppa Pig: Thank you. Now, you all have to sit down there. And George, you have to point this torch at me. George: twice Peppa Pig: giggling Ahem. Welcome to Peppa Pig news with me, Peppa Pig. All excepts Peppa: laughter Narrator: Peppa has made her own television. Peppa Pig: snorts Today the whole world stopped working when there was a power cut, and all the “electrickety” was lost. All except Peppa: laughter Mummy Pig: Very good, Peppa. Peppa Pig: Daddy Pig says that the “electrickety” won’t be back for a long, long time. All: Oh! Narrator: The electricity is back. Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig: Hooray! Peppa Pig: Shush! I haven’t finished yet. snorts Switch the lights off. Daddy Pig: Okay, Peppa. Peppa Pig: Good. Ahem, I have some very important news. The Queen has just found some more “electrickety” and says that everyone can now be happy again. Daddy Pig: Very good, Peppa. All: Hooray! Peppa Pig: giggling Let’s dance! sounds: music All: laughter Narrator: Peppa quite enjoyed the power cut, but she’s happy the electricity is back again. All: laughter Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 episode transcripts